Early Morning Routines
by superheroninjadinosaurs
Summary: Roxas isn't much of a morning person, and Axel keeps hoping he can change that.


Warning: there's a reason it's M kiddies c;

08/13/12

* * *

The golden summer sun flitted through the small gaps in the window blinds, ghosting their warm fingertips over everything in the room, including the blonde huddled under the sheets trying to avoid those caresses. It felt far too early for him to even think about waking up. He shifted around again as the lights caught his still closed eyes, letting out a grumble of protest he tugged the sheets over his head. A deep chuckle resounded around the room and the blonde flopped over on the bed to face the direction of the chuckle; the space on his bed right next to him where a certain red-head was meant to be laying.

"Rox, I think it's time to wake up." Axel whispered as he tentatively tried to pull the sheets from the blonde's head. When all he received as a response was another grumble the red-head couldn't help but let out another rumbling chuckle. "As cute as you are when you sleep—" his sentence was cut off with a pillow to the face. "Violence is never the answer, Rox." he sighed tucking the pillow under his head as he fixed his hair, not even angered by the sudden outburst; quite used to it by now.

The blonde's voice croaked out, broken and hushed by sleep, "Go fuck yourself." And with that he rolled back over and curled up further on himself, and scooted further away from the heat the red-head's body was giving off.

"You think you'd learn to be a morning person," Axel sighed and shifted closer to the blonde wrapping his arms around the small frame. A smile crept across his features when he felt Roxas relax into his body and his breathing even back out.

"You're still in bed…" his voice laden with sleep still, not bothering to so much as shrug the sheets back up over his head when Axel pulled them down past his shoulders in an attempt to slowly pull him further from sleep.

"mmm… _back_ in bed. To wake you up. I've been up." his breath was cool and minty against the locks of golden blonde hair at the back of Roxas's neck. The blonde let out a little shiver, his eyelashes fluttering.

"Sleep…" he mumbled nuzzling his pillow, and smiling.

"You had all night to sleep, and now it's time to wake up." an idea struck the red-head and he grinned as he kissed Roxas right behind his ear, knowing it was a weak spot. Roxas shuttered again and lent into the soft warm kisses his lover was gracing his skin with. Axel lightly grazed the flesh with his teeth every so often as he kissed down the blonde's shoulders.

"I hate you, you know that?" The blonde let out a long sigh turning to face Axel who still had a lazy grin still in place.

Axel pressed forward; kissing Roxas's mussed bed-head hair, before pulling away and standing up, sheets in tow, stretching and popping his bones. This earned him a glare from the cold blonde over his shoulder; all he was wearing was Axel's too large blue sweater that hung off his shoulders and fell well past his thighs… well normally. Right then it was hiked up mid stomach and not covering much of anything. "Love you too, Roxas." Axel said with a roll of his jade eyes that Roxas wouldn't see. "And that ass of yours," he added as an afterthought.

Roxas was suddenly awake then, cheeks flushed a soft pink color as he scrambled around to yank the cotton fabric over himself and send a halfhearted glare up at the smug red-head who just stood arms holding the sheets. He wasn't expecting such a comment so early in the morning, however early that was. "pervert," He mumbled to himself, regretting the decision to go to sleep the night before in nothing but the red-head's shirt. He let out a little yawn, covering his mouth with the sleeves that covered his fingertips.

"That doesn't change the fact you have to wake up now, Rox." Roxas's yawn was contagious as Axel found himself not being able to suppress a yawn of his own.

Roxas let out a sleepy laugh, finally caving, "you don't even want to be awake right now." he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he slowly got to his feet, teetering as he did so. "What time is it?"

"Six." Came Axel's response as he threw the sheets back to the bed, and brushed his hands past Roxas's still pink cheeks, leaning in for a kiss.

The blonde instantly pulled away, twisting his face up in disgust, "why the hell did you wake me up at six in the fucking morning, Axel?" he attempted another glare.

The red-head rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "places to be?" Roxas rolled his eyes murmuring something that sounded like, 'asshat,' and stumbled past his lover and into their bathroom where he proceeded to brush his teeth and turned the shower on.

All the while Axel stood back pressed against the door frame, watching Roxas get ready for the day. Axel always loved to watch how clumsy and out of it his blonde looked while trying to remember where everything was and how some things worked. Occasionally irritated just at the fact he was forced to be awake. It was downright cute in his opinion and him just in his shirt, scuttling around the small bathroom, hair a disaster from the pillows and eyes still bleary from sleep did nothing to distract from this fact.

Roxas had his hands at the bottom of the long shirt about to pull it off to step into the shower when he tilted his head in confusion, blinking up at Axel, "you leaving?" his eyes raked over the form still propped against the door way separating their bedroom from their bathroom. The red-head was clad in only a pair of black slacks that hung so low on his hips it showed off the band of forest green boxers and a patch of red hair trailing up to his naval. Roxas was only momentarily distracted by this fact. The red-head didn't make a move to leave, so he figured he wouldn't, and he would just have to deal with that.

"Waiting for you to get in." Axel said voice laced with amusement, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Roxas quickly went back to stripping, biting back the embarrassment that came with undressing in front of someone who was just standing there. Roxas didn't have the energy to retort, or even so much as glare at the red-head so instead he shook his head with a sigh and stepped under the scalding hot shower spray, relaxing with his eyes closed and face turned upwards. The blonde was so engrossed with his shower he wasn't aware of Axel's presents behind him until his arms were wrapped protectively around him. The blonde yelped and spun around to glare up at Axel, who could only laugh at how startled he was.

"You scared the crap out of me." he protested trying to pull away.

Axel grinned, tightening his grip around the slick from water waist, "I don't see why, I always shower with you." He buried his face in the soaking wet head of hair. "You should have heard me undress and shower curtains open… or something."

"But you were already dressed; I figured you were done getting ready." He gave up trying to pull away, and settled for snuggling close to the red-head, arms returning the embrace.

"Mmm… nope. Just don't like walking around completely naked." They fell quiet again, just letting the shower's spray keep them warm and content. That was until Axel pulled the blonde's chin up with his fingers, green eyes melding into blue ones. He lent down placing a kiss to soft lips, smiling when Roxas sighed and started kissing him back. Roxas's arms left Axel's back to clumsily wrap around his neck, standing on his tiptoes. Axel bit down gently on the blonde's lower lip listening to the small tired whimper he let out, deepening the kiss still. Roxas's fingers curled themselves in the wet red hair that fell well past Axel's shoulders. The red-head's tongue lapped at the blonde's lips waiting for them to part. When they did Roxas's own tongue took to playing with Axel's and pressed himself closer to him. Axel pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily, and lips still brushing when they spoke, "well, I see you're awake now. At least some part of you." Axel chuckled as he eyed Roxas's growing arousal.

"What do you expect when you start kissing me like that when I first wake up?" his words had a little bite behind them, but not enough for Axel to not lean down and initiate another kiss. Without another word Axel was letting his hands wander lower and lower along the blonde's back, until his hands were firmly cupping his ass. Roxas pulled at the strains of hair in his fingers in response, groaning into the kiss. Axel's roaming hands circled around front and trailed up his quivering stomach and thumbs running over pert nipples. Roxas pulled away, emotions crashing in those ocean blues, "I swear, Axel… if this is one of those mornings where you just te—" he was silenced with another kiss as he was hoisted up by his ass, legs instinctively wrapping around Axel's middle so they were eye level.

When the kiss was broken their eyes locked again. The red-head lent foreword nibbling and sucking along Roxas's neck, listening to the quiver in his breathing, "wouldn't dream of it." he placed a sloppy kiss to his lover's mouth again, allowing one hand snake around front and firmly grasp Roxas's erection. Roxas inhaled with a sharp breath as he hid his face in the crook oh his neck, returning the favor of nipping here and there. Axel started pumping the blonde in slow languid movements taking in every muffled grunt and sigh, and slight twitch of muscle that happened. It would be a complete lie if he said he wasn't completely aroused by that contact. His pumps gained strength and so did Roxas's small mewls and shallow awkward thrusts into his hand.

"A-axel…" his voice shook with a plea as he pulled away, only to be met with a hungry kiss as Axel released his erection, and reached passed him, bowing him slightly, as he turned the water off. The sound of stray droplets hitting the shower floor mixed in with the sound of panting and sloppy kisses. Axel pulled the shower curtain back and slowly made his way out of the bathroom, unsteadily. He stumbled into their bedroom, only breaking the kiss when he tossed Roxas to the bed, the sheets greedily soaking in the water. He crawled on top of the blonde leading a trail of hot wet kisses over every part of the flushed skin as he possibly could. "Axel…" he breathed out, pulling his face up from his chest to kiss him again, groaning when he felt Axel's own arousal brush past his when his legs spread open to allow him to get closer.

"gods, I love this." Axel whispered in a husky tone, grinding their hips together. Roxas's head fell backwards at the contact, another moan falling from his lips.

"s-sa-said yo-you w-wouldn't tease." He couldn't help the involuntary jerking his hips made or the shutters and twinge of pain that curled at his spine when he was aware of the fingers working in and out of him, stretching him.

"'m not. You're just impatient." He breathed against the blonde's heated skin, before capturing his lips in another kiss. His fingers were withdrawn, and Roxas let his hips fall back to the wet mattress as he let out whimpers of protest. They died quickly when he felt Axel press against him, pushing into him agonizingly slowly. His back arched of the mattress again, his fingers flexing and leaving bruises in Axel's shoulders. Axel took to biting down hard on his bottom lip as the blonde's breath came in harsh breaths; his own body tingling with anticipation. His blue eyes opened to focus on Axel's face, taking in all the little details. How his biceps flexed on either side of his head and how his stomach trembled and eyes shut. He forced himself up and kissed the corner of Axel's lips, urging him to continue.

Axel obliged and opened his eyes as he pulled out. Roxas's head lulled back and eyes slip closed when Axel thrusted back in. "fuck." He licked his lips, forcing Axel to kiss him again. His body shuttered every time Axel pulled out and slammed back in, sending shots of pleasure rippling through out his whole body, gasps escaping his mouth and being silenced by Axel's lips. The red-head was too focused on the tight heat around him, and the moans and whimpers Roxas was making to even notice the mixture between lithe fingers pressing bruisingly into his shoulders and pulling onto his still damp hair.

"Roxas." he groaned out as his pace quickened.

The blonde opened his eyes, just long enough to meet hypnotizing jade before Axel hit that bundle of nerves inside of him that had another string of moans filling the air alongside wet skin meeting wet skin. "aaaahh— Axel— again." and he did, his body following his command hitting that spot dead on every time. Roxas's body writhed under the red-head's when one arm supporting himself disappeared between his legs and started pumping him again. The blonde's hips rising into the touch and rocking with Axel's every thrust. The heat in the pit of his stomach coiling tighter and tighter, lapping at his nerves and he could feel himself getting closer and closer. Axel sped up again, eyes closing and thrusts becoming more and more erratic as every moment evaporated away. Axel thumb ran over the head of Roxas's erection spreading the precum that oozed from the slit. The red-head tossed his head back in bliss, feeling Roxas start to tighten around him. "A-axel— I'm— AAAHHH!" he screamed as the feeling uncoiled and he released; cum coating Axel's hand and both their Torsos.

Axel let out a groan in the back of his throat kissing Roxas hard on the mouth as his body spasmed and tightened around him further driving him closer and closer to the edge. Roxas quickly took over the kiss and his tongue tangled with Axel's. The red-head took a few more shallow thrusts before releasing himself within the blonde, riding out his orgasm. He pulled out rolling over onto his back, chest heaving with every breath. "Damn…"

Roxas sighed snuggling up to Axel and pressing a kiss to his throat before placing his ear to his chest, listening to the thumping of his heartbeat "mmm… love you Axel."

"Love you too," Axel draped an arm limply over Roxas rubbing small circles into his hip. He grinned at the content hazy look in the blonde's eyes, "now wasn't it worth waking up this early?"

Roxas let out a soft laugh and a yawn before he answered, "I don't know what you're talking about… I'm going back to bed now."

* * *

Meep.  
okay. Happy Akuroku day guys! love ya!


End file.
